Demons Revenge
by Crystal 700
Summary: New case in a new school. Why's it after Marsha and not Mai and who the heck is G? Find out. Sequel to Tree House. I recommend you read that first.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four weeks since Marsha had started working at SPR. No new cases had come up, well none that Naru would take anyway. Mai didn't mind neither did Marsha for that matter. Ever since moving in Marsha had stopped two perverts from taking advantage of Mai on the way home from work.

"So you rigged a saltshaker to explode on the boy?" Mai asked in disbelief. "He had it coming best part is he doesn't know who did it till this day." "When was that then?" "I don't know like a year ago." Marsha sat with we feet propped on her desk as she told Mai some of the things she'd done to the male population when she was in school back in America. The door opened and the bell jingled. Marsha went to the door while Mai got Lin and Naru before making tea.

"So?" Naru asked beginning the conversation. "You see at my school. Mie high school some strange occurrences have been going on." the woman said. "Occurrences like what?" "We've had some things like students falling down stairs claiming to be pushed. Desks and chairs will flip over in classrooms when no ones there. We even have a few kids who were thrown into lockers and some are even in the hospital." the woman explained. "Seems like a haunted building to me." Marsha whispered to Mai who nodded in agreement. "We'll arrive in two days. Please prepare three rooms for us to use please." Naru said as the woman nodded in agreement and scurried out of the door.

"Congratulations Marsha. This is your first official case." Mai said happily as she picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers. "That's great Mai and the last case when I joined doesn't count why?" "Technically you weren't part of the team." "Pardon?" Monk said as he picked up the phone.

"Oh sorry Monk I was talking to Marsha. I'm calling to say that we have a new case." "Oh good. I'll see you tomorrow." At that point Marsha came out texting on her phone. "Who are you texting?" Mai asked as she dialed Ayako's number. "A friend. I have to go do something for school tonight at her place. So who haven't you called?"

"Masako, John and Yasuhara." "Okay I'll call Masako since you two don't stand on solid ground. Who's Yasuhara?" Marsha asked as she dialed the number. "He's a college student who joins us on cases from time to time. Who's your friend?" "A friend?" "Why can't I know who? Oh hi Ayako." They spent the rest of the next few minutes calling the others up before Marsha left and said to have Naru walk her home and that if she didn't later she'd have to kick his ass into ICU.

The Next Day

"Marsha where were you last night?" Mai asked as Marsha came through the apartment door. "I spent the night at her place okay." Marsha said as she went to her room and placed her things into a suitcase. "You could have at least called." Mai said as Marsha came out in a halter-top partnered with a skirt and crop tops.

"My phone was turned off and she doesn't have a home phone. I'm sorry I know I should have called but I didn't and I'm fine right now so lets go before we piss Naru off." Marsha said as she grabbed an orange before walking out of the door. "Your so aggravating." "Saving the meaner words for Naru. Good for you."

At the office

"So Marsha ready for your first case?" Takigawa asked. "Truthfully not in the least." "Well since you have active powers you should be fine." Mai said. "Well at least you won't be falling down wells and holes as often as Mai does." Naru said as he walked by. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Marsha said as her phone buzzed.

Answering it she texted back before putting it back in her pocket. "Who keeps texting you?" "A friend." "Cut the cryptic crap what kind of friend?" "The kind you don't talk about much." "So it's a boyfriend?" Takigawa asked. Marsha had picked up her bottled water and began drinking it and when Takigawa said boyfriend she did a spit take that would have landed on Naru if she hadn't frozen it fast enough.

"Naru move." she said picking up a trashcan and placing it in front of the water as she unfroze it. "Now do you or do you not have a boyfriend?" "I don't. It's against my policy." "Policy?" "Yes career and school first boyfriend later." "Well at least one of you is smart." "Naru!" Mai yelled as Marsha held her back. "You mean we missed it?" Yasu asked then he noticed Marsha. "Who's the hot chick?" Yasu asked. Mai laughed slightly as she held Marsha back.

At the house

The car ride over had been silent and more or less silent what with everyone basically ignoring each other. When they reached the school Marsha got out behind Mai and they walked up to the front of the school closely followed by Takigawa with Lin and Naru leading them in the front.

The others waited with the things as they went in to locate their rooms and what not. "Follow me. We cleared out a conference room for you its right over here." a student said as he continued to stare at Marsha and Mai. "Thank you. Marsha, go help Mai bring in the monitors."

"I thought you said those things were to heavy for me to carry." Mai reminded as Marsha left the room. "I did but now there are two of you so it should be easy." Naru replied. "Naru!" Mai screamed. "Mai it's to early to be fighting." Marsha said as she orbed in with three quarters of the equipment causing Mai to jump.

"Will you stop doing that?" Mai asked as she held her heart and the other way held the chair as she bent over. "Oh please. I'm telling you now that I just cut down your workload. The others are coming with the rest." Marsha said as she began to orb out. "Wait." Mai said and she stopped. "What?" "Can't you at least exit like a normal person?" Mai asked.

"Fine I'll go into the broom closet across the hall." Marsha said as she slid the door open. "Oh thanks Marsha." John said as he and the other entered with what little equipment that was still needed. "Your welcome." Marsha replied as she walked past them and walking into the broom closet. "Where does she go all the time?" Mai asked.

"Who knows? Maybe she's just worried about something." Ayako pointed out. "Ayako Mai's the only person here she worries the most about because of that thing with her previous adoptive family." Takigawa said. "Hey! I resent that." Marsha said orbing into the room making everyone but Naru, Mai, and Lin jump.

"Marsha stop doing that!" Mai yelled. "Sorry I'm trying to get you used to it." Marsha said she sat down at a table and opened her personal laptop. "So what do we need to do?" she asked Naru.

"Mrs. Matsusaki I need you to take Mrs. Hara around and see if she senses anything. John, Monk I want you to hit these hotspots." he said handing them a sheet of paper. "Marsha take Mai and get temperature readings." he ordered. "Yeah, yeah." Marsha said.

An Hour later

The high school girls were watching base since Naru and Lin left around half an hour ago. Marsha had a very short span of time before getting bored and so far she was doing a good job at keeping her boredom under control but now it was about to let loose. "Who knew hunting ghosts could be so... boring." Marsha complained as she lay with her head on the table.

"Oh please it's just the first day." Mai said. "Yeah well ghosts are ghosts. They shouldn't be scared of us we should be afraid of them. Which we are occasionally." Marsha said as her phone buzzed.

Picking it up Mai read the message: **Ur lat wear r u?**

"Give me that!" Marsha ordered reaching for her phone as Mai held it out of reach. "Not till you tell me who GD is." Mai said as she held the phone out of reach. "No way in hell! Now give it back or I'll take it by force." Marsha threatened. "Tell me." "You asked for it." Marsha tackled Mai to the floor just as everyone else came in.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked causing Mai to freeze. "Got it!" Marsha said grabbing her phone and getting up. "What-" "It's none of your business Naru." Marsha said as she answered the text.

"Okay you got your stupid phone back now who is?" Mai demanded getting to her feet. "I never agreed to say anything." Marsha reminded. "What are you two arguing about?" Monk interrupted confused.

"Some guy named GD is testing her asking where she is cause she's late for something." Mai explained. "How do you know GD's even a guy?" Marsha asked. "I'm guessing." Mai admitted. "Well if you'll excuse me I've got to go meet Gabby Daniels. We have a project for school that's due next month." Marsha explained grabbing her messenger bag and jacket before slipping on her shoes and orbing out.

Marsha's POV

I orbed into the room and heard the familiar greeting. "Knocking would be nice." "And thanking me for covering your lazy ass would be better." I retorted as I threw my messenger bag off. "Okay so who read the message?" "Mai. Be so happy it wasn't Naru. He would kill me on the spot." I said opening up the cabinets and taking out food and his bandages.

"So how much longer till I'm healed?" he asked. "Shut up and get ready to change your bandages." I told him. "Okay, okay. Someone's in a rush." "Yes I am. If Mai goes home and sees I'm not there yet she'll call here and if I don't answer she'll start digging and then Naru's going to find you." I reminded as he slipped his white dress shirt off. "I know. I know."

Back at the school

"Marsha!" Mai called. "Mai she's not here." Masako commented. "What?" she asked orbing in. "It worked!" Mai cheered. "What worked?" Takigawa asked. "She called my name and I answered. It's a whitelighter instinct." Marsha explained as she set her books down. "What's with the books?" Yasu asked. "Research. For me." Marsha explained as she sat down and cracked one open.

That Night Mai's POV

"_Hm…Oh Naru!" Mai exclaimed as she ran to the boy. Naru's eyes were downcast as he pointed to the right. She turned her head and saw a monster. A true monster she had to turn her head away it was so revolting. "Oh my god." she said and hid her face in Naru's chest. He put his arms around her and whispered, "Your running out of time." _

Waking up with a start she looked around the room to see Ayako and Masako fast asleep on the other side of the room and Marsha was no doubt up and was who knows where.

* * *

HI!!!!! Okay I decided to go with Flamegirl5500's idea. And for all those people wondering who G is well you'll just have to read to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you don't know what we're dealing with than?" Naru asked. "Naru are you deaf or stupider than you let on?" Marsha smirked as she shut her book. "Well some one cocky." Monk said as he messed with her hair. "Oh cut it out." she smiled as she smacked the hand away. "Whatever it is it's not a ghost." Masako informed. "I agree with Masako. The thing in my dream seemed more alive than dead." Mai added on.

Naru looked at Marsha to see if she might know anything being the monster/demon hunter. "I've got nothing what so ever. Not yet anyway." "Haven't you hunted things like this before?" Ayako asked. "I don't know. The things usually come after me not the other way around." Marsha explained since they were all clueless.

"So what we just wait around till it attacks?" Monk asked. "More or less. I'm going to go for a walk around." Marsha said as she stood up. "Alone?" Mai asked. "Unless you want to put yourself in harm's way I suggest you stay here." With that Marsha left not five minutes later Mai ran out after her.

"Mai!" Marsha yelped when the girl ran up surprising her. "Well I thought I'd give you the advantage over this thing." "Yeah well your proving Naru right by doing this right?" "I know and I don't care." "I'm starting to rub off on you am I?" "Maybe a little." "So did you find anything odd on the reports they gave us. You know about the kids falling down stairs and everything?"

"No. Other than they saw the thing from my dream. But when they actually caught one of the kids from being thrown down the stairs no one saw anything." Mai said. "Well now we know whatever it is it can cloak his- or herself." Marsha said as they rounded the corner and she slipped.

"Ow what the hell- Oh my god!" she yelled before quickly getting on her feet. Mai screamed and everyone, students, faculty, and SPR were there under twenty seconds. Marsha had slipped in blood, animal blood. The cat or rather a cat, rabbit, and multiple rats were strung from the rafters of the hallway. On the wall was written, **I'm coming for you.**

Back at Base

There had been a camera in the hallway and they began to replay the video. It seemed that an invisible force had hung the dead animals up. Everyone though it was a poltergeist before remembering the dream and were once again left clueless. "Marsha." Naru said. "We're going through the books Naru. It's not as easy as it looks." Mai said. The two had been put to the job of looking through every and any books on monsters; demons, etc. "Well look harder."

An hour later everyone was arguing that they should just set out bait for the beast and were trying to decided what kind of bait to use. "This is getting ridiculous." Marsha said as she flipped through the pages of another book.

"Excuse me." a voice said as they opened the door. Everyone turned to look and Marsha slipped out of her chair. "Marsha!" Mai said. "Damn that hurts. G what the hell are you doing here?" Marsha asked as she got up.

"I just wanted to come see you." the boy explained. He had blue eyes and blond hair. "And I told you that you're not aloud to come." Marsha replied agitated beyond belief. "I knew it you do have a boyfriend!" Mai exclaimed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm offended." G said and received a smack in the arm. "Ow wounded remember?" "Oh please how could I forget? I'm the one taking care of you!" "I'm so lost right now." Mai mumbled. "Everyone this is G. He's my friend who's supposed to be resting." "Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Mai said. "You must be Mai. Marsha never said you were cute." G flirted but Naru smacked him up the head. "No flirting with my employees." He said. "Why are you here G?" Marsha asked. "Your wave lengths said to come here and you call me an stupid!"

"I didn't call you!" "No but we have an empathy link." "Doesn't mean that every time mine's on the fritz you can show up!" "Is there a point to this argument?" Lin asked. They both looked each other in the eye for five more minutes. "Fine. But you're asking him." Marsha said before plopping into her chair and picked up her book again.

"So since you're the boss. I want to help." He said to Naru. "How could you possibly help?" Naru asked. "Well I'm a medium." "We already have one and her readings have come up with something but it's not a ghost." "That's just it. I'm a medium and I'm a demon hunter like Marsha." "Don't drag me into this conversation." "Wait so you have powers like Marsha's?" "No he doesn't." Marsha answered.

It took another five minutes of bickering before G was allowed to stay. They spent the rest of the night in peace and soon went to their rooms G would be staying with the guys.

Marsha's POV

I made sure everyone was asleep before quietly orbing outside the building. I stood there for a few minutes when someone or something snaked a pair of limbs around my waist. I would have screamed if I handed felt him there. "Nice try G." I told him. "Oh come on." "Your breathing gives you away."

"Good now are you ready to yell at me?" "Yes." After five maybe seven minutes of yelling at him I finally stopped and he stood there nodding his head for another minute. "So now that you're done. I came because I want to tell them the truth."

"Won't take long not with that mop of a wig your wearing." "Why can't they know who I am?" "Because we can't just rush things. Remember you're supposed to be dead." "So you keep telling me and yet here I am."

"Don't get cocky. If I want to I can kill you with both hands tied behind my back, blindfolded, and powerless." "You don't scare me." "Oh yes I do." I said before orbing him back to his room and then me to mine.

Mai's Dream

_I opened up my eyes and looked around. Now this was confusing I was in the middle of a cemetery. "Can we stop shimmering everywhere or else I'm going to vomit." "Well I had to throw him off my trail." "Oh and being in a cemetery helps." _

_Switching scenes she now found herself looking into the face of a man that than turned into the monster from her previous dream and that's when everything went away and she saw Dream Naru's face. "You're running out of time." "Time for what?" "She's in danger." "Who's in danger? Naru please talk to me. Why will you never tell me what's going on? Naru!" _


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man Mai." Takigawa said as they sat in the conference room that morning. "Yeah. So anything you're forgetting to tell us?" Marsha said as she flipped through a book. "No you've figured out the cloaking and I've got shimmering. So what else can there be?" "Other than this may be an upper level demon or god knows what else. I've got absolutely nothing to go on here." Marsha said as she picked up another book and continued reading.

"Marsha I need to talk to you." G said from the doorway. "Yeah just a second." "No now." "I'll be there in a minute." "Marsha." At that point Marsha's fainted thankfully she was sitting and before they could rush to her side and ask what was wrong she appeared by G's side. "G!" she yelled at him. "What?" he asked. "You know not to pressure me to be in two places at once."

"Oh right. Whoops." At that point something was thrown and it stabbed Marsha right in the gut. "Oh ow. That hurts." Marsha said as she disappeared and the other one woke up. "It's a good thing I can't die in astral form. Not yet anyway." Marsha said as she picked up the knife. "It's a demon." She said.

"How do-?" "Power sucking athame. High level demons use it to steal a witches powers." Marsha explained as she brought out a sheath from her messenger bag. "What's with the knife?" Yasu asked. "A demon's preferred choice of weapon and it just tried to kill me." Marsha explained as she sheathed the knife before saying some sort of incantation.

As she continued to chant the others entered the room. "What is she doing?" Naru asked. "Well um… it's hard to explain." Monk said. "I astral projected and something rather someone stabbed me." Marsha explained as she slid the knife into her bag.

"Marsha. I need to talk to you now!" G said. "Alright, alright I'm coming." she said. It took another few minutes before Marsha came back in saying she and G were going out to get some information and would pick of lunch on the way back. It took another hour for the others to leave Naru and Mai alone in the same room.

Mai had gotten up to get some tea when she began to fall. Naru leapt to his feet and caught her up in his arms.

Mai's Dream

_I didn't know where I was but as I continued to walk around I saw three women standing over a book. It looked like the one Marsha owned but less thick and less old. Mai peered to see what they were reading and saw the word Belthazor. _

_The scene shifted and I saw two of the same women from before and one different woman. The woman through something at the thing and it burst into flames._

Mai woke up with a start and nearly smacked her forehead with Naru's. "Marsha!" she yelled. "What is it Mai?" she asked. "I've got a name." "Well that was fast. What's the name?" Marsha asked. "Belthazar." Marsha looked dumbfounded and shook her head before asking, "Did you just say Belthazar?" "Yes." "Mai that demon has been gone for nearly three hundred years." Marsha said.

"What? Don't you have a picture of him in that big book of yours?" "Maybe." she waved her hand and the book appeared in front of her. Flicking her hand it began to flip the pages until it fell on the one marked Belthazar.

"That's the thing I saw in my dream." "Great. So what we're dealing with the ghost of a demon?" Monk asked. "Maybe? Maybe not." Naru said as he looked at G. "Well. I do sense something but it's not a ghost." "So what do we do?" Ayako asked. G and Marsha shared a look. "Should I?" "Yes." "But what if-" "You need them." "Fine."

"Huh?" Mai asked. "Come on you two fill us in. What's going to happen?" "I'm going to call my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother and aunts." "How do you plan on doing that?" John asked. "With a whole lot of Magic." she said as she went to get supplies.

That Night

Marsha sat with five candles in the symbol of a pentagram surrounding her. Within the circle was a cauldron, athame, mortar and pestle, herbs, two roses, and jewelry. She scattered the herbs in the mortar and laid the roses with them. Using her magic she lit the candles.

Taking the athame she pricked her finger and squeezed her blood onto the jewelry. Taking the jewelry and herbs she placed them into the cauldron. Phoebe Halliwell, blood of my blood. My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother. I summon Thee. Prue, Piper, and Paige Halliwell, blood of my blood. My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great aunts. I summon thee." she chanted. At that moment four women appeared and Marsha gave them each one of the necklaces she had put in and they put them on.

"Blessed be." they told her. "Blessed be." she replied to them as the camera's flickered out and they turned on the lights. "So you're or were the charmed ones?" Marsha asked. "Yes and I'm glad to know that my great, great, great granddaughter is well taken care of." Phoebe said as she hugged her.

"You look just like Phoebe." Prue commented. "I know I got that a lot. I need your help." she explained. "Of course. What is it sweetie?" "Belthazor." she answered simply and the sisters' moods immediately changed. "How did that son of a bitch crawl out of hell?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. I really don't. He's after me." she explained as the room began to shake. "He's here." Piper said.

_No one can save her. She will die. _

The lights flickered for a bit and soon the room stopped shaking and Marsha fell to the ground along with Mai in a dead faint. Naru easily caught Mai and G caught Marsha.

Marsha and Mai's Dream

"_Marsha?" Mai asked. "Okay I'm in your dream. I don't think that's a good thing." Marsha stated. "So than why are you here?" "Probably because there's something we both need to see." Marsha said as they began walking around in the pitch black. Then they fell in a hole that had opened up in the floor. _

_Falling down the looked around and saw themselves in the school. They saw a boy being picked on and he was holding a book that had a strange symbol on it. Marsha took Mai's hand and they walked over to listen. _

"_So Hayate summon your dead mother lately?" "No." he said. "Oh look here boys. Someone's got another one of his occult books." one of the other boys said as he snatched the book out of Hayate's hands. "Hey!" a girl said turning the corner. Taking the book she smacked all six of the bullies' heads and sent them running. "Thank you Akemi." Hayate thanked the girl. "No problem. That's what friends are for." she said to him. _

_The scene changed and they saw Hayate trying to conjure someone or maybe something. "I conjure thee. I conjure thee. Bring me the demon I wish to see." At that moment the demon Belthazor appeared. "I need you to do something for me." Hayate said. "My wish is your command master." Taking a photo of the boys who'd been picking on him and gave them to the demon. "Hurt them." he ordered. "As you wish."_

_The scene switched up again. "You did all of this for a girl?" Belthazor asked. "A girl that they put in the hospital." "That still doesn't change the fact it was for a girl." "A girl I love. I love Akemi." "Don't say that to her or she'll turn around and stab you in the back. Just like my love did to me." As Belthazor began to attack Hayate brought out a talisman and began to chant in another language. "What have you done to me?" Belthazor asked. "I've cursed you to never leave this building. You will wander these halls to the day I die then you will be sent back to wherever you came from." _

And with that the dream ended.

Both girls sat up and looked around them. Everyone was fast asleep so they easily slipped out of the room and into base. Once their Marsha opened her laptop and began to run through the school's student names as Mai sat and watched the monitors.

The Next Day

"You two had the same dream?" Naru asked. "Talk about trippy." Monk mumbled. "Yep and I know why he's back." Marsha explained as she turned her laptop around. On it was a picture of Akemi and the other of Hayate. "And what do these two have to do with this?" Phoebe asked.

"Hayate summoned Belthazor." Mai explained. "Yeah apparently this group of students had been picking on him for being into the occult. Akemi was the only girl who stuck up for him and they wound up beating her into a coma. He summoned Belthazor and had all the boys hurt." Mai explained.

"But when Belthazor found out why he did it Hayate had to curse him to stay here for all of eternity." Marsha concluded. "Phoebe why is he hurting only girls? Why is he going after Marsha?" Mai asked standing up and slipping. Naru caught her but what made everyone gasp was that their lips met.

* * *

Me: Yay! They kissed!

Mai: WTH! Crystal why did I have to have an accidetal kiss with Naru?

Me: Because I made a bet with a friend that I would do whatever she wanted for the next twenty four hours. This is one of the things she asked me to do.

Mai: What?

Me: Are you really this upset just because you kissed Naru?

Mai: No it's just not the way I pictured my first kiss.

Me: Oh please. This is you and Naru even the most basic of things you guys can screw up all to easy.

Mai: I resent that!


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm kissing Naru! Oh my god!_

They swiftly broke the kiss and Mai ran out of the room. "Mai wait!" Takigawa said as Marsha ran after her at a break neck pace. Mai was slightly crying calling herself an idiot as ran. Marsha was soon running next to her and stopped the girl causing them both to slip and fall before sliding across the floor.

As they slid to a stop they both sat up and Mai continued sobbing. "Oh man Mai. Don't do that when we're after a demon who's hunting down girls." Marsha said as an energy ball came flying out of the dark. Throwing up her shield to stop the oncoming attack turning the energy ball to nothing.

"Seems you've found me out." Belthazor said as he exited from the shadows. "Oh I've known about you and what you tried to do to my family." she told him as she held on tightly to Mai's crying form. "What I tried to do to you? What about what you did to me?" "You're a demon through and through. Nothing's going to change that." Marsha said.

"Sure. Well you won't be able to vanquish me." "No but I can send your ass back to where ever the hell it came from. Cause it sure wasn't hell." "You can't that's the thing." "No? Well I can die trying." she said as the others minus Naru and Lin ran up. "Cole!" Phoebe yelled. That's when Belthazor disappeared. Marsha brought her shield down and stood up with Mai wrapped tightly in her arms.

"Okay all those of the male gender back away." Marsha ordered as she led Mai back to the girls' room.

Back at Base

"Mai was attacked?" Naru asked jumping to his feet. "Yeah well she and Marsha were attacked." Phoebe added. "So then why is this demon after your granddaughter?" Ayako asked. "Yeah and you called him Cole back there. What is he half human?" Takigawa pondered aloud. "Yes he is." Marsha said coming back into the room. "Where's Mai?" G asked. "She's fine. She cried herself to sleep so I just put a crystal shield around her." she explained.

"Back to the demon being half human." Yasu said. "Oh right. Well you see he's half human half demon. His human name is Cole Turner." "So why's he after you." "She's the nearest Warren witch he can get his hands on." Prue explained.

"Eh?" "He and Phoebe were in love and she vanquished his sorry ass to hell." Paige informed. "In a totally opposite dimension." Piper finished. "So he's after my granddaughter. This is great do we even know how to get rid of him?" Phoebe asked. "Akemi and Hayate left the school a few months ago and we can't undo a curse without killing Hayate." Naru groaned.

Marsha looked into G's eyes and they had some sort of mental conversation. "Well I think we have an idea." Marsha said. "What do we need to do?" Naru asked. "You need to rest all of you. My family and I will prepare for this." she said as she took her grandmothers, aunts, and G's hands. "G's family?" Masako asked. "Not biologically." she said as they orbed out of the room.

The Next Day

"Okay everything is set." Marsha said the next day as she came in looking like she'd been to hell and back. "Care to tell us what we're doing?" Naru asked. "No." she yawned. "Naru we've been up all night and we're all going to need our rest for later tonight. So get as must shut eye as possible." G said as they left to get some much needed shut eye.

That Night

"What the hell are we doing seriously?" Takigawa asked. "Just follow us to the basement." Marsha said as she tied her hair back. "Not until we know what's going on." Naru said. "If you know what's going on than it won't work okay? So do me a favor and just do what I say." No one was going to agree to that, crossing her arms she asked, "Do you trust me?"

Mai had been standing there quietly walked up and said, "I trust you." "Thanks Mai. I'm not leading you into a death trap cross my heart." she said. "Fine." they said giving in. As they began walking down the dark hallways of the school they noticed that they hadn't seen the ghosts she'd summoned. Thinking nothing of it they continued to follow. Reaching a door they found it locked.

"Back up." she said. Everyone did as told as she moved her arms as one would to stress an issue and the door burst open. "Gotta love magic. Come on." she said as she took out a flashlight. Walking down the steps G made sure that Mai was right behind her and in front of him. Reaching the bottom they saw a painted sign on the floor. "Alright Naru Mai stand over there. Everyone else get in a circle and prepare for the worst." she ordered.

"Here goes nothing. Magic Forces Black and white. Reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near. Bring us the Demon Belthazor here." she said. The wind began swirling around and Marsha yelled, "Get ready!" At that point the Belthazor appeared.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." he laughed and threw a fireball at Marsha who bounced it into a wall. "Want to bet." she asked smirking with her arms crossed over her chest. "Sure." he began to step forward but an invisible force held him back. "Gotta love having Winchester blood." she said as two men stepped forth from the shadows.

"Glad we could help." the older one said before disappearing. "See you later." the younger said before disappearing.

"You may be able to keep me in a cage. But I can do something much worse to you." at that moment he flicked a knife that hit G in the stomach. "G!" she yelled trying to run to him but was thrown back. "Now you see. I can play a pretty good game of keep away too."

"Oh really?" "Yes." at that point the room went into total chaos. Wind began to swirl sending everyone flying into walls. "Mai tell Naru how you feel!" Marsha screamed. "WHAT!" "Mai if you don't there's no way to get rid of him." "But I can't." she replied. "Yes you can. Please Mai." she begged.

_She's actually begging? Fine I'll do it. _

"Naru I love you." she yelled. "Mai?" Naru asked stunned, for once. "Now!" Marsha yelled tossing a potion thrown with three others as her ancestors ghost's exited from the shadows. "Outside of time. Outside of space. Know only sorrow. Know only pain." Marsha chanted holding an open locket. "NO!" Belthazor cried as he was sucked in. Slamming the locket she shut she gave it to her aunt.

"Gene!" Marsha yelled as she ran over to her bleeding friend. "Gene?" Naru asked going into a state of shock. Marsha slid down next to him. "Oh hey." he greeted. "Don't hey me. Your dying." she said putting her hands over his bleeding wound. "Well according you I should've died a while ago." he reminded. "Yeah well I'm not letting you die." she said as she pressed harder. "Well everyone has there time. This must be mine."

"No it's not. I don't save people just to have them die while still in my care." she said as she began crying. "Don't cry for me." he said. "Why? Why does everyone I love have I die on me?" she cried as a light began to glow from her hands. Looking down at her hands she still cried but brought her hands up a little allowing the light to illuminate the wound.

Soon the wound healed and G or Gene sat up poking the spot. Marsha hugged him surprising him to say the least. "Do you want to explain what just happened?" Takigawa asked as lost as the rest of them. "Why don't we wait till after she's done with her hysteria?" Gene suggested.

* * *

Hi!!!! Okay yes Gene is G for all those of you who are wondering. How he survived and why Mai could see him in her dreams will be explained in the next chapter. Oh and I'm going to make a sequel I'd love to hear them. Full credit will be given to who ever gives me ideas. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

Demon's Revenge 5

"Start explaining." Naru said. They were back at the office after wrapping the case up. "Okay but shouldn't you tell them all something first Noll." Marsha said giving him her infamous 'I know what your up to' look. "Fine. You've all heard about the famous British professor Oliver Davis. That would be me." he informed them.

Not only did he deliver the statement that bluntly, which surprised everyone except Marsha, Masako, Lin, and Gene, but the fact that he'd kept this hidden from all of them. Well most of them. "I told them now it's your turn." "Gene you want to go first?" "Gladly." he stated standing up.

"My name is Eugene Davis. But I prefer Gene. You see a while back I was hit by a car and thrown into a lake left for dead. Marsha had been swimming in the lake and saw me fall in and went after me. She took me to the local hospital and faked my I.D." Gene explained. "Wait are you Naru's brother?" Mai asked. "Smart girl." he told her messing with her hair.

"Thanks." Mai said with a blush. "Gene stop flirting with my assistant." Naru or Oliver ordered. Gene stared back at him and they seemed to be having a silent confrontation before Marsha finally stood and smacked Gene's head knocking him out of the confrontation and his wig off.

"Ow!" "No telepathy when I'm in the room. Especially since I can here it." she reminded. "Right sorry." he said rubbing the back of his now black haired head. "They're twins." Ayako stated. "Thank you captain obvious." Takigawa mumbled as he got smacked. As the adults began bickering while John and Yasu trying to calm them down.

"So how come you didn't tell me you were alive?" "I wouldn't let him." Marsha said. "And why not?" "He was left for dead what would you do? I didn't want whoever tried to kill him to come back to finish the job." Marsha explained before looking at Mai. "Plus Gene's been helping ever since your school house fiasco I believe."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at Mai. "Well in my dreams he was always there." she explained with a blush deciding not to say that she'd thought it was him. "Care to explain."

"Dream Astral Projection." they both said. "Eh?" "You know being in two places at once. Well he astral projected into your dreams." Marsha explained. "Oh ok."

"Mai. I need to see you in my office. Bring tea." Naru ordered before going into his "cave" as Marsha liked to call it. "He could at least say please." "I think you'll be getting a thank you though." Marsha mumbled only loud enough for Gene to hear.

In Naru's Office from Mai's POV

I entered Naru's office and saw him sitting at his desk. Walking up I set his tea down and stood there patiently. "Mai did you mean what you said?" he asked her. "Huh?" I asked. "When we were fighting off the demon." he said. _Oh that's right. I confessed my feelings to him. _

"Um…yes I meant it." I said later I found out I turned fifteen different shades of red. _I just gave him so many new ways to tease me. _I was so busy thinking about the ways he'd tease me that I didn't notice him get up and come around the desk.

By the time I did realize that he had pushed me into a sitting position on his desk. "Um…Naru what are you doing?" she asked. "Stop talking you idiot." he said as he kissed her. Dropping the tray she heard it clatter to the floor as she slipped her arms around his neck.

Back to Normal POV

Feeling his tongue lick her lips asking for entrance she gave it to him. After a few seconds their tongues began the battle for dominance when they heard a click. Breaking the kiss they looked to see SPR looking through the door. Marsha had a camera phone. Gene a camera, and Lin held a video camera.

"This is so going on face book." Marsha said. "Don't you dare!" Mai yelled with a blush. "Don't tempt me." she replied. Mai jumped up knocking her and Naru to the floor. Causing more pictures and laughter from the others. "We'll leave you two alone now." Marsha said as she shut the door.

Outside the door

"Well things just got a lot more interesting around here." Ayako said. "You have no idea." Marsha and Gene said with smiles.


End file.
